Memories and Landings
by Aera-Mae
Summary: A female sayian is sent to earth to help save it from it's ultimate threat. Along the way, she remembers things best left forgotten. Part 1 of Alternate Universes Saga.


Author's Note: This is a universe that I would so dearly love to see, but, things being the way they really are in the DBZ universe, these events will never come to pass. It still makes for a good story though. At least, I hope so. Anyway, I do not own any of the following DBZ characters those belong to Akira Toriyama and others; I only own my own created characters. Please, I would appreciate it if permission was asked to use any characters I create in other stories first. Also, please review these.  
  
Memories & Landings Alternate Universes Saga: Part One  
  
Aeramae looked out of the window of her pod. She couldn't see much of anything; just the blackness surrounding her called the universe. She turned her head away from it, sighed, and ran a hand through her shoulder length, straight black hair. So much had happened in the last two years. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She didn't want to think about it right now.  
If she thought about it too much, she might not be able to carry out her mission. And that would not be good for her, or anyone else. She looked outside again, staring off into space and fell asleep. With sleep came dreams, carrying the memories she wanted so badly to forget.  
  
3 Years Ago  
  
She woke up, the sun shining brightly in her face. She scrunched her eyes up tight, trying to keep the sun out of them.  
"It's about time you woke up young lady," she heard her mother say. Aeramae slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kaia. Her mother had always been beautiful, but something about the way she looked this morning made her more so. Aeramae sat up in her bed.  
"What's going on Mom?" she asked, rubbing her eyes so they would finally adjust to the light. "You look awfully happy today."  
Kaia didn't give any response. Instead, she went over to her daughter's closet, shifted through the many jumpsuits that were hanging up in there, and pulled out a long green skirt and a white peasant blouse. She laid them on Aeramae's desk.  
"These should do nicely," she said as she walked out of the room.  
Great Sayians in the afterlife, Aeramae thought. What does she have up her sleeve now? She sighed heavily, got out of bed, and stretched. Then she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her mother was.  
"Mom, what is going on?"  
"Sweetheart, I'm surprised! Have you really forgotten what today is?" Kaia asked. Aeramae thought for a moment. She really disliked it when her mother played guessing games. She wished that she could just get a straight answer from Kaia.  
"Daughter, I truly am shocked! Today is the day your father and brother come home!"  
Kaia turned away from her daughter, smiling in bemusement as Aeramae slapped a hand to her forehead. Of all the days she could have forgotten about, she had to go and forget this one. Aeramae turned on heel and ran off to the bathroom. She had to take a shower, and get dressed in a hurry. Because, today all the eligible men in the village came back from their month long training, and it wouldn't do to look shabby at the gathering.  
She turned on the water for her shower. While she waited for the water to warm up, she examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same today as it always had been. In fact, the only thing that changed with time was her face, and even that seemed to age slowly. Many people on the planet Chiaotzu, her home planet, said she was one of the prettiest women in the village. At the age of 25 she had already had numerous proposals of marriage, almost since the day she had come of age in fact, and she had turned down every single proposal. It wasn't that she was picky, it was just that until recently she hadn't found a man worthy of her.  
Aeramae checked the water, stripped out of her nightgown, and stepped into the shower. As she put her head under the running water, her thoughts turned to the one man whom she had deemed worthy, the only man to ever rule her every waking thought, Vegeta. He was the one she was most excited about seeing today, and also the one she wanted to look her best for. They had known each other for a long time, due to the size of the village, and their mutual friends, Goku and Chi Chi. However, it was only over the summer that he had started to really notice her as a woman. And she was extremely happy with that.  
Vegeta had been dating this obnoxious half-sayian woman named Bulma. Everyone could see that they weren't meant for each other. Everyone, that is, except for Vegeta. He thought he might be in love with Bulma. Until Aeramae stepped in. It had all started when she had been walking in the market square, looking for a new jumpsuit. Her old blue one had been trashed while she continued her ongoing training. Her mother, wanting to see her daughter settle down and be a housewife instead of a warrior, had thrown the suit out instead of mending it. That had annoyed Aeramae to no end. Yes, Kaia was her mother, but she couldn't control her. Only one person would be allowed to attempt that, and so far there was no one strong enough yet.  
She was looking over some other training suits, when she felt someone bump into her. Her first reaction was to turn around and blast whoever had done that, but instead she turned around to face the unfortunate person. She found herself staring into eyes as dark as jet, and almost as cold, except for the slight sparkle in them. She relaxed a little and stepped back.  
"Hello Vegeta," she said, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt. He was slightly taller that she, and extremely muscular. Her body felt hot just looking at him.  
"Hello Aeramae. What are you doing here?" he asked as he continued to stare levelly at her.  
"I'm here to get new training clothing. I don't have anything else, because my mom has decided that I should become like her, and instead of mending my clothing, she throws them away," the young woman complained.  
"Well, good luck with your training," he said as he turned away from her.  
"A Sayian doesn't need luck," Aeramae said shortly. Vegeta stopped, chuckled lowly, and then turned to look at her.  
"No," he said, "a Sayian doesn't need luck." And with that he turned away once more and walked away. Aeramae let out a long breath, not realizing that she had been holding it. Then she grabbed a suit in her size and walked up to the merchant and paid for it. She tried to straighten out her feelings on her way home. She knew that she liked him, that much was clear. She also knew that he was currently involved with Bulma, and that there were rumors going around that they were going to be promised to each other soon.  
I've got to find a way to make him realize that she isn't right for him, Aeramae had thought as she neared her home. Everyone knew that Bulma wasn't a fighter. Unlike most other women, Bulma had never trained for anything in her entire life. How could a proud warrior like Vegeta want someone like that? Aeramae had to find a way to remove Bulma from the picture.  
I can't take the easy route, that wouldn't be honorable. I train every day; it would be an insult to myself if I did that. I've got to win him over, and maybe I'll start tomorrow.  
A knock on the door startled Aeramae out of her daydreams. Kaia opened the door and stuck her head in.  
"Hurry up! We'll be the last ones to the square!"  
Aeramae finished her shower up quickly, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body, and ran out of the bathroom and into her room. As she dried herself off, she looked over the outfit her mother had picked out for her. The top could stay. The long green skirt, however, couldn't. While it did wonders for other occasions, it just simply wouldn't do for this one.  
She searched her closet and found what she wanted. Her dark blue skirt that came up just above her knees. It was loose, but also somewhat tight, showing and yet hiding the curves of her body. She grabbed some thigh-high black boots, put them on, and went out to where her mother was waiting for her.  
Kaia was standing out in the front of the house, wearing a simple green sundress and matching green slippers. She looked lovely, and as she looked at her daughter, a beautiful smile broke out onto her face.  
"You look wonderful darling. Is this all for your brother and father?"  
Aeramae tried to keep from blushing, but failed. Even though she and Vegeta had been seeing each other for awhile, no one, with the exception of Goku and Chi Chi, knew about it. How could she tell her mother why she was trying to look her best? Besides, after today everyone in the village would know. Because today was the day that they were going to make their announcement. Kaia saw her daughter blushing, and she suspected she knew why her daughter was so red. She smiled to herself.  
"You have a special someone your anxious to see, don't you?"  
"Mom, I really can't answer that question right now, but trust me, you'll know soon enough."  
Kaia just shook her head and looked at her daughter once more. She walked over to Aeramae and kissed her forehead.  
"Come Daughter, we'll be late if we don't leave right now."  
Both women walked to the square, each ecstatic for their own reasons. Kaia was happy, for today she would be reunited with husband and son. Aeramae was happy because she would be feeling her love's arms around her after a month of separation.  
When they arrived in the square, they saw all the women, and some men who hadn't been able to leave, waiting for the arrival of the ship. Kaia and Aeramae managed to find an area towards the front of the crowd, and made there way there. Once they were situated, Aeramae scanned the crowd, to see if she could find her friend, Chi Chi. Her dark eyes quickly scanned over Bulma (who was dressed up for some reason). Bulma noticed Aeramae, and turned to say something to a woman standing next to her. Whatever it was that the weakling had said must have been funny, because her companion laughed. Not that Aeramae cared, however. After all, she won, and Bulma had lost.  
She continued her search until she spotted her friend, just a few paces from where Kaia and Aeramae now stood. She made her way over to where Chi Chi was standing, wearing a simple dress and sandals. She had a look of nervous apprehension on her face. Aeramae thought her friend was lucky, because at least she was already married to the man she loved.  
"Hey, you're not excited or anything, are you?" Aeramae teased her friend. "You almost look the way I feel."  
"Yes, I can't wait to see Goku. And I bet you can't wait to see Vegeta, can you?" Chi Chi asked, looking sidelong at the woman standing next to her. Aeramae was blushing profusely. That was all the answer needed.  
"Why don't you come stand with mother and I? It'll be better than standing here by yourself," Aeramae said, trying to change the subject.  
"Okay. Although, I'm not really by myself," the other woman replied, patting her stomach.  
"Really? You're pregnant?" Aeramae asked. Chi Chi nodded. "Then you definitely have to come stand with mother and I!"  
The two women walked over to where Kaia was standing. They waited in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Aeramae started to daydream about her future with Vegeta and how she had saved him from a fate worse than death: Being with Bulma.  
Suddenly, the crowd heard a noise from above. Everyone looked up, straining to see what made the sound, hoping it was the ship.  
"It's them!" someone cried as the huge ball shaped ship descended from the sky. Everyone held they're breaths as the ship completed it's landing. Then a door opened, and the first of the men stepped out into the sunlight.  
"Gorland!" a young woman cried out, as she dashed over to him. Gorland picked her up and held her close to him. More and more men were coming out now, and many more happy reunions were taking place. It seemed like everyone was out of the ship, when four men came sauntering out of the ship, the door closing behind them. Kaia studied the men, and her face lit up.  
"Brolie! Shraz!" she shrieked, racing up to meet her husband and son as they made their way to her. Brolie swept his wife into his arms, and gave her a deep kiss. Aeramae smiled as she watched her parents. Brolie placed his wife back onto the ground, and looked over at his daughter. He looked at her as though he knew her secret. She didn't have time to ponder it, because Chi Chi grabbed her hand at that moment and gave it a tight squeeze.  
Aeramae looked at her friend, who was pointing in the direction of the last two men.  
"Goku!" she whispered. Then her voice grew louder as she said her husband's name again. She waved at him, but didn't run to him. He walked over to where his wife and Aeramae were standing. Vegeta followed, staying a few paces behind Goku. Aeramae wanted to run up and greet the man she loved, but held herself back from doing so. Her father took that opportunity to approach his daughter and pull her aside. She followed a puzzled expression on her face.  
"I know about you two," he stated, a twinkle in his eyes.  
"But how could you-" she began  
"He talks in his sleep," Brolie said. Noting the confused look she gave him, he explained further. "I woke up one night and he was saying your name.in his sleep."  
"Oh," Aeramae said quietly, the blush coming back to haunt her for a third time that day.  
"Consider yourself lucky daughter. He is a man worthy of you. And he loves you very much. I had to ask him if his intentions were noble, and he replied favorably." He looked over to where Kaia and Shraz were standing, and then over at Goku, Chi Chi, and Vegeta. The latter was trying to make his way over to Brolie and Aeramae, but Goku and Chi Chi were preventing him from doing so. Brolie smiled a small smile. He had been training with every man in the village, and Vegeta had been the only one to challenge him daily, refusing to rest when he should have. It was a good thing Brolie had finally coerced the short Sayian to take a few days rest, otherwise Aeramae would have been greeted by the site of her lover bruised from head to foot. He looked at his daughter once more. She was gazing at the proud Sayian warrior with longing. He sighed, knowing that he had to let go of her sometime. At least he knew that she truly would be going to a man worthy of her.  
"You may go now daughter," he said gently. "And don't let anything surprise you too greatly today."  
Aeramae looked at her father, wondering what he meant, and then walked over to rejoin her friends.  
"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Goku said in greeting.  
"I know, my ears were burning. Must have been nothing but good things," she said flippantly.  
She looked at Vegeta, the love she felt for him almost brimming over. He seemed to be more handsome than she had remembered.  
"I hear that you talk in your sleep," she said to him. "And that it's always about me."  
"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't," he said coolly.  
Goku laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't believe a word he says! I heard him! Every night it was always you!"  
"I know, my father told me," she said, and continued to look at Vegeta. "So, I just get to stand here, while you give me the cold shoulder?"  
"What!? You're the one standing away from me woman! You need to come over here!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Hmm," Aeramae said, rubbing her chin, "how about we meet halfway?"  
"Fine, that will do," he said, smiling. They neared each other, each one knowing that this was the first in a series of events for them both that would start from this moment. As they drew in for a kiss, Bulma showed up, anger evident upon her normally smooth face. She had on a tight fitting dark red dress that stopped about halfway down her thighs, and red high-heeled shoes. Goku and Chi Chi exchanged looks, as Vegeta and Aeramae ended their kiss, and looked at Bulma.  
"Yes?" Aeramae asked testily, one eyebrow arched. "Something I can do for you?"  
"Yeah, there is! You can get away from my boyfriend!" the blue haired woman screeched. "Just what do you think you're doing you little hussy? You can't kiss him like that, he's mine!"  
"Actually, he isn't," Aeramae said calmly. "He belongs to no one but himself. In fact, I don't know why I'm telling you. After all, he could do it just as easily himself."  
"Oh spare me, okay?" Bulma sneered.  
"Bulma, shut up," Vegeta said, deadly calm. "You have to get it through your tiny head once and for all: IT'S OVER!!!!"  
Bulma stared at him for a moment, not daring to say a word. Vegeta was watching her, his eyes expressionless, but deadly. Aeramae sensed that he would love to do nothing more than send the wench into the next dimension, and so she place a restraining hand on his arm. Goku stepped forward, feeling the need to intervene.  
"Bulma, I think you should go," Goku told her kindly. "Save yourself from any further embarrassment."  
"Embarrassment? I'm not embarrassed! All I did was come here to greet my boyfriend, and here he is with some slut!"  
"Bulma, give it up!" Chi Chi cried out. "He broke up with you months ago, remember? He doesn't want you anymore!"  
Bulma looked at everyone, looking like she wanted to cry or scream, or maybe even do both. Aeramae looked at her. She couldn't believe it. She knew that Bulma had problems, but this was nuts! She refused to acknowledge the fact that she was no longer a part of Vegeta's life. That didn't matter at the moment though. What mattered was getting Vegeta away from her so he could relax.  
"Bulma, I'm sorry you are delusional and think that we're still together," Vegeta said to her. "However, perhaps this will make things crystal clear."  
He knelt down and opened a bag that Aeramae hadn't noticed before. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. It was a silver necklace, with a small charm shaped to look like their home planet. He stood up, and then looked at Aeramae.  
"You know I'm not very romantic, and that I don't usually like doing things out in the open, but I have to ask you this now," he said to her. "Will you join with me and become my mate?"  
Aeramae stood where she was, shocked. So this was what her father had meant! She couldn't believe it. Vegeta wanted to be her life mate? This was a big decision for them both, but if he knew his mind, then so did she.  
"Yes!" she cried out. He kissed her, and then fastened the necklace around her neck. Bulma watched them, a look of pure horror on her face.  
"You're supposed to marry me!" she screamed.  
"I think you should leave now," said a voice behind her. Bulma turned and found herself facing Brolie. "This is no place for jealous ex- girlfriends."  
Bulma looked like she was about to say something, but then changed her mind. She walked away from the small group. No one really cared, they were all so happy for the two lovebirds.  
"Congratulations you guys!" Chi Chi exclaimed. Goku and Brolie said nothing.they had already known that Vegeta had this in mind, he had approached them both on the subject. They walked back to Vegeta's place, everyone chattering happily.  
  
Suddenly, a jolt wok Aeramae from her dream. She looked at her monitors, and realized that she was heading into Earth's atmosphere. She made her landing preparations, making sure to land in an unoccupied area close to where her mission would start. Satisfied that everything was in order, she settled down and braced herself for what was sure to be a rough landing. The ship entered the atmosphere, and started to shake violently.  
I hope this thing doesn't shake itself apart, she thought. Ten minutes later she was through and rapidly approaching the ground. She watched as the ground loomed closer and closer. Then, it was over. She had created a huge crater with her landing, but at least she was here now.  
Well, I made it alive. Now all I have to do is save Vegeta! 


End file.
